The interior of an automobile is an almost closed space that becomes very hot and sweltering when sun light projects into it for a prolonged time. An in-car air-conditioning system might be useful in cooling the interior of the automobile. It cannot, however, stop the sun light from projecting into the automobile. There are various kinds of sunshades for automobiles available in the markets. A user may fix the sunshade to inner side of the windshield in order to prevent the sun light from directly projecting into the automobile. The sunshade has therefore become a necessary article in automobiles. Although these commercially available sunshades are differently structured and manufactured, they have a common disadvantage that they are manufactured in several separated stages instead of being produced on a continuous production line. As a result, the conventional sunshades suffer from an efficient production process. Moreover, these conventional sunshades are made of different materials and accordingly are different in their quality. A sunshade made of inferior material tends to deform and have a shortened usable life when the sunshade is subject to frequent folding or compressing. A deformed sunshade is unsightly and cannot be easily folded for convenient storage.
It is therefore desirable to develop a sunshade for use in an automobile to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the currently available sunshades.